Valentine's Day
by xtake-me-awayx
Summary: I wrote this for V-day, but never managed to get it up, so here. Just a quick little Morgan and Garcia fic. Read and Review! Rated T to be safe.


**o I wrote this for Valentine's Day and never published it. So here, have a cute DMxPG story. :) **

Morgan smiled as he walked into the bullpen on Tuesday, cup of black coffee in hand.

Emily, JJ and Garcia had stayed late the night before, decorating for Valentine's Day. The ceilings dripped with crepe paper and red and pink paper chains. Desks were adorned with sparkles and hearts, all in various shades of red.

It was… Morgan searched for the right word and came up with sickening. It was sickening. He loved women until the day was done and even after that, but sometimes they just went a little, well, overboard.

He set his coffee down at his desk and went to go find the girls.

They were in the break room, circled around the coffee maker, giggling. It was quite early in the day, and Garcia had not retreated to her lair quite yet. They were working on a case, but things were moving slowly as they waited for the unsub to kill again.

When Morgan entered, they all stopped talking and he knew immediately that the conversation had been about him. He wondered what they had been talking about. If it had been something normal and every day, they would have continued, like if they were discussing Morgan and Garcia's last movie night. But instead they shut up and began looking around the room, desperately trying to achieve a look of innocence and failing.

"Hello, ladies," he said, giving them his ever-charming signature Derek Morgan smile. Garcia blushed briefly before greeting him with a wave, smirk and, "Hey, Hot Stuff."

"I like the decorations, girls." He said, bright teeth standing out against chocolate skin. He moved closer to the group, coming to stand next to Garcia. Casually, he draped an arm around her shoulder and chuckled quietly when she stiffened momentarily before relaxing again and looking up at him.

"So is there something wrong with the machine or are you interviewing it?" he asked, regarding the way the women had formed a semi-circle around the coffeemaker.

Emily smiled. "Didn't you know? He's our latest suspect in the case, Frank Porter," she said without hesitation.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. "Is it making the coffee all sludgy again?" he asked.

All three women nodded in unison, two blond heads and one brunette bobbing.

"Step aside, ladies." He moved towards the source of life and the girls dispersed, moving out of his way. Garcia stepped to the left, staying close to him.

He opened it up and grabbed the filter, dumping it into the garbage. He changed the filter, replacing the old one with a bright, clean one and fussed around a bit, added some water and hit the green button.

"What did you do?" JJ asked, amazing at his efficiency.

"Well, someone, meaning Reid, hadn't changed the filter in a while, so I switched that and now it's making a batch of water. Running water through it should clean out the rest of anything stuck inside. Give it ten minutes and it should be good as new."

"Thank you, Derek," the girls chorused.

He smiled and Penelope hugged him. "Thanks for swooping in and saving the day as usual," she said sweetly, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oooh!" Prentiss and JJ teased.

Morgan smiled an evil smile. "You want something to 'ooh' at?" he asked devilishly.

The women looked puzzled before he pulled Garcia into his arms and crushed his lips against hers.

She gave an eep, bracing herself against the counter.

When she opened her mouth, trying to pull back and breathe, he shoved his tongue into her hot pink mouth.

She let out a quiet moan as Derek's tongue invaded. He had one hand on the back of her head and one on the small of her back, tipping her over the slightest bit.

Smirking, he pulled back and whispered against her lips, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"How's that for 'ooh?'" he asked, facing the blond and brunette.

They were silent, staring at a slightly blushing Garcia as she panted quietly and looked at them confusedly.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly as he walked out.


End file.
